After the party
by soulful100
Summary: ONESHOT! RE-VAMPED! My take on what happened after the Darkness was destroyed. Will be linked to future stories. T cause I'm paranoid.


_**After the Party**_

Everything was going great for 11 year-old Timmy Turner. He had found all three Wands of Destiny, defeated the Destructinator, turned the Darkness into the Kindness, had an awesome party AND finally had the girl of his dreams, Trixie Tang.

Well, that is until Jorgen was about to wipe his and friends and family's memories and take away his fairies.

"TIMMY TURNER!!!!" shouted a buff muscular fairy wearing a green T-shirt and army pants with a floating golden crown.

"While you may have saved me and the entire universe from the Darkness, you still did break 'Da Rules' by revealing your fairies to your friends and family, and so! Say goodbye to your fairies Turner, FOREVER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Timmy screamed.

"WAIT ONE SECOND JORGEN!"

"Huh? Who said that?" wondered Jorgen.

And in one magical poof, they were teleported to some unknown part in fairy world.

"Woah! This is incredible!"

Timmy and co. were in a majestic room filled with various snapshots of Timmy's journey, from when the Destructinator was still an Eliminator destroying the wall of his class, to when he blasted the Darkness with light.

At the far end of the room, there was an aged-wise looking fairy, sitting on a throne of a thousand wands. Behind him were the three wands that were used to turn the Darkness into the Kindness.

"Why Your Majesty, to what do we have the pleasure of being in your all powerful presence?" said Jorgen as he bowed before the figure sitting on the throne.

"Um… Not to be rude or anything. But who the heck is he?" Chester said as he pointed at the guy sitting on the throne.

"I am Rairk Paar. The King of Fairy world!"

"The King? There's a King of Fairy world? Where the heck were you when the Darkness was about to destroy us!" Timmy shouted.

" SILENCE! Do you not think that I did not want to help? The Darkness trapped me in a butterfly net! The one thing that fairies are powerless against, even against me!" The King shouted.

"Okay… We get it!" Timmy replied.

"Anyway the reason I have summoned you here chosen one, is to thank you, and to make sure that Jorgen does NOT wipe the memories of those who I deem worthy.

"Wow." Said Timmy "Thanks!"

"Jorgen! Grab whoever I say can't keep their memories and wipe them!" ordered the Fairy King.

"On it!" replied Jorgen.

"First! Vicky, due to your evil nature you will most likely abuse Timmy's fairies to suit your own needs. Same goes for you Croker!"

"HEY!" They said before being grabbed by Jorgen.

"Next! Mr. and Mrs. Tuner, while not severe as Vicky and Croker, you will most likely abuse Timmy's fairies all the same. Therefore you cannot remember this!

"Awwww…" They chorused

"I was hoping that I could turn Dinkleburg into a poop sandwich!"

"Jorgen make sure you wipe their memories!"

"Yes Your Majesty." Said Jorgen before poofing away with Timmy's parents and Vicky and Croker.

"Congratulations! The rest of you can keep your memories. "

"Sweet!" said the remaining warriors.

"Darth laser! While you may have attempted to destroy Turner in the past, I will pardon you and return your Deathship."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Said Dark laser before he was poofed back to his ship.

"Turbo and Prince Chang, as a reward for helping Timmy, I have restored your home worlds back to the condition before the Darkness destroyed them."

"Thank you Your Majesty!" They said and with a flick of his hand, they where gone.

Now the only people remaining in the presence of the Fairy King were AJ, Chester, Trixie and Timmy.

"Trixie Tang! Forgive me, but I must lock your memories of this incident for now,"

At that, the four children immediately let out a resounding "WHAT!!!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT SHE COULD KEEP THEM!" Shouted Timmy.

"Relax Chosen one, I said lock, not wipe. The memories will still be there, you'll just forget them until you prove yourself."

"But why?" asked Trixie.

"Because you have not been true to yourself, you yourself know this, and you also hate it, but you lack courage to let your true self through. I cannot let somebody who is so afraid of judgment that they put up a false front to remember fairies. Once you finally unlock your true self, you will remember everything. But do not despair, while you may not remember, this journey has already weakened the lock, and I will send you some aid later on. All you need is to cast off your fear of judgment and your true self will shine through. And by then, you remember everything that has happened with Timmy and the Darkness."

"Well alright then," said Trixie. And she was gone. All that remained were Timmy and his two friends."

"Timmy, Chester and AJ, I hope that you will be able to keep the existence of fairies. As a reward, I have made every one think that there's a two week break from school. So use that time to recuperate. Timmy, don't wish up anything stupid. Chester and AJ, make sure he doesn't do anything dumb. Understand?"

All three gave a curt nod.

"Good." Said the Fairy King "Now, BEGONE!"

As they poof-ed away, the Fairy King stood up and a keyhole was revealed. On it was a second prophecy. One that involved not only the Chosen One, but included the rest of the universe, and all the others as well.

" I hope you will be able to rest well Chosen One, for when the time comes, you alone will not be able to stop it."

_When the Darkness is redeemed_

_And the wands of destiny have been retrieved._

_A new threat shall come after half a time_

_And the worlds will be unlocked_

_Only when he who wields the key of balance comes._

_And unites those of pure heart._

_Will the door of twilight be opened._

_And restore the universes to what it once was._

_**The Prophecy of the Keys of Destiny.**_


End file.
